


Regrets Of a Necromancer

by Voidbeans



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Angst, Criminal Past, Elsweyr (Elder Scrolls), F/M, One-Sided Attraction, RP Turned Fic, Sirania's a friend's character, and helped me vent out my hype for all the juicy DRAMA, but it was fun to write, generally a mess, just rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidbeans/pseuds/Voidbeans
Summary: Vares Indoril, a bastard and a dumbass, has fallen in love for the first time in his miserable life. And it's not really turning out great for him, considering he's a wanted criminal and generally an asshole, and the one he fell for is a hugely righteous Aldmeri Dominion general.So here he sits, at the edge of a cliff in Stitches, lamenting over how majorly fucked he is.This moment in the rp I had with some guildmates was particularly juicy so I wanted to write down my nasty boy's thoughts.
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Regrets Of a Necromancer

**Author's Note:**

> As quick backstory:  
> Vares Indoril is one of my ESO characters, who is an entitled Dunmer who thinks slave jokes about Argonians are hilarious and everyone not a Dunmer is basically a bit icky. He did an oopsie by not studying necromancy enough to know that no, you can't just raise a dead relative to tell your other relatives "hi I testament everything to Vares who has an enormous penis and is very handsome". You know, since zombies do not talk.  
> So yeah, now he's running around Tamriel away from his family, ended up tagging along to help a Wood Elf/High Elf lady named Sirania with a fetch quest and now they're in heaps of trouble together. And he's head over heels for her.

* * *

The heat of the desert wasn't as bad during the night. If anything, it was a tinge chilly. Ever since the weeks long carriage journey, Vares had been sweating at all times, so this brief respite was more than welcome. Yet the chill was not just from the night breeze. It dug deeper inside of him, past skin and muscle. The nausea from just a moment ago might have been gone, but now he was aching all over.

...is this what it felt like to feel guilt? Or was it just his brain imposing the past torture on him to simulate a feeling of guilt that he didn't have? Outside of guilt, there was dread. A lurking feeling of upcoming loss.

There was no way Sirania wouldn't find out. If not through himself, then surely someone would relay the information. Whether that be a guard... or that mystery murderer they'd been chasing.

If they even were after him to begin with.

Vares sighed deeply and pulled his knees closer to his chest. Slender fingers trailed over his now markless wrists, eyes fixated on the edge of the cliff ahead.

It would have to be him.

The sheer thought left a lump in the Dunmer's throat that he couldn't quite swallow.

How would one begin to explain what he'd done, even to a normal person, nevermind someone with a keen sense of justice like Sirania?

”You know how I was hiding my face in Ebonheart? Well I resurrected my grand uncle for testament fraud and-”

”...family's just the worst, isn't it? Well, you know my family. Big, important. Kinda stressful. Like sometimes you just wanna raise a dead person to get rid of-”

”Oh hi, Sirania! I just wanted to let you know I've been in jail for necromancy and I might have killed a couple guards so... if you have any questions, feel free to-”

A frustrated groan slipped his lips. Rubbing his temples, Vares closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to shut down his dumbass brain. Yes, he'd still have to think of a way to explain everything. Hopefully in a way that wouldn't make Sirania walk off. His current sleep-deprived, worried and frankly, aching state of being was hardly one to make plans with, however. The best solution he could come up with on the spot was to launch himself off that very cliff and into the shadows of the canyon, just to avoid the conversation. Of course, that was hardly a workable one.

Since he didn't want to leave Sirania.

If there was a slightest chance that that letter had been left there by that insane warlord, whose head he'd seen roll down the cliffside back in Stonefalls...

There was no way, was there?

Yet he knew. He'd studied enough to know.

There absolutely was.

As his eyes fixated on the edge, the shadows beneath...

Vares wondered just how much deeper this rabbit hole would drag him.

How many more brief, yet lingering glances until he would no longer be able to take his eyes off of her.

How many more looks of horror and sorrow in those red eyes of hers until he'd grow obsessed trying to defend the glimmer of hope he'd occasionally see there.

Wait, didn't this mean he was already in too deep? Why did he even care? He'd only tagged along because it's not like he had anywhere else to go right now.

Right?

As the inevitable footsteps approached from behind him, Vares felt like he could throw up again. His mind was an incoherent mess of screaming, blaming, orders.

Talk to her.

Tell her.

She needs to know.

Shoulders tense, forcing himself to swallow down the taste of whatever little he'd eaten that day, Vares braced himself to tell the truth. Yet the second those footsteps ceased to the spot next to him and his eyes caught a glimpse of those black painted lips parting to speak, all the words he'd ever learned left him.

There was no way she wouldn't leave after hearing the truth.

So maybe the explanation could wait.

Just a little longer.


End file.
